TNA iMPACT Season 1
by MayHaveBeenElvish
Summary: “Welcome ladies and gentlemen to total non-stop action wrestling. We have a great show set for you to night.” In the world of TNA athelets\actors take the stage and show off their strength to the world... WELCOME TO TotalNonstopAction iMPACT Wrestling!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The odd shaped arena began to fill with chatter and hollers as the camera crews started to move as the show, TNA iMPACT, commenced. Fireworks light the head of the arena, at the start of the ramp with red lights flashing. The two announcers of TNA, Mike Tenay and Tazz Mission put on their black headsets and started their commentary.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to total non-stop action wrestling. We have a great show set for you to night." Mike Tenay said his voice like that of a professional newscaster with a strong and sturdy voice.

"Yes we do, Vince," Tazz Mission agreed, his voice appearing to be more laid back and a veteran of TNA, "our first match for you tonight is Kurt Angle versus AJ Styles. This should be the best match of the night, followed by Beer Money Inc. defending their TNA Tag Team Championships against Lethal Consequences, for the second time after Lethal Consequences were defeated before Against All Odds pay per view. We'll have an interview with Sting and Hulk Hogan. Our last match of the night will be Suicide and Homicide against Mick Foley in a Two-On-One Match."

The crowd silenced as a familiar and most unloved theme in TNA, 'The Angle Slam' started. It began with a drum roll leading into a theme something that sounded like Metallica's "Master of Puppets" with lyrics like 'It's the Angle Slam, Angle Slam. You better watch out for the Angle Slam." Red, white, and blue fireworks began to fire in a criss-cross form upwards.

Kurt Angle entered to the ramp, arms high above his head. Wearing his regular American wrestling suit with his Olympic gold medal above the suit, his shaved and shiny dome reflected the fireworks and lights. Kurt yelled the lyrics to his theme, only to anger the crowd who already hated him. At about mid way down the ramp he ran to the octagon ring. Once he reached the ring he leapt up to the elastic ropes and slipped through the second. He yelled again once he was in the ring. Angle took off his medal in anticipation for the coming beating.

The reason for Angle having plenty of preparing is because he had destroyed Styles' chances at the TNA World Championship when he entered the ring when Styles and the current Champion, Sting, were having a Submission match. Angle had taken a chair to AJ resulting in a disqualification which meant the Championship would not change hands. Styles had threatened Kurt and said he would have Hulk Hogan set up a 'No Disqualification' match with him, but Hogan knew better. So Hulk planned a Submission match between the two for the Number One Contender for the TNA World Championship. Kurt thought to himself when he had heard this that it really wasn't such a bad idea.

_All I need to do is keep him in the corners, one good Angle Slam, and an Ankle Lock. _Kurt thought to himself as he waited for Styles.

After a moment of waiting in the octagon ring another theme began to play. Green and silver fireworks light up the ramp in a more energetic fashion than Kurt's. Angle waited in the center of the ring, becoming more and more suspicious of what was happening.

The some of the people in the audience gasped as they realized AJ Styles was rushing through the crowd. Styles bulldozed the TNA fans. Leaping over the steel guard rail and slipping under the first rope at the rear ring side, AJ stood behind a clueless Kurt Angle. Styles raised a metallic seat above Kurt's head, the muddy grey of the chairs color reflected in the light. The folding chair came crashing down with a thunderous _crack against Angle's head. _The fearsome look in AJ Styles' eyes was intimidating and awe-inspiring.

"Oh my goodness!" Mike Tenay exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"God, did you see that? AJ Styles has just ambushed Kurt Angle with a steel chair from behind." Tazz informed the new audience, if there was one, but with the same shock as Tenay.

The announcers and audience sat, shocked at the sight. Everybody knew few liked Angle but to ambush him from behind, all of them believed this to be wrong.

AJ stood above Kurt's unconscious and motionless body. Picking up the limp body, AJ put the chair next to his side on the canvas. Pulling Kurt into a Double Arm DDT he swept his legs out from under him and dropped Angle's head directly onto the middle of the chair. Style's stood up and demanded the crew for a camera. He received a microphone moments after, "I didn't want to come out here and do this. I wanted to come out here and have a fair match… but that changed after Kurt Angle sent his white trash goons, Beer Money Inc., after me in front of the entire TNA locker room. So naturally I wanted revenge, but I had a change of heart." The crowd booed and yelled at Style's way of doing things. "So instead of going after Kurt first, me, Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed went after Beer Money. We gave them hell. So now myself and Lethal Consequences have arranged for a Three-On-Three No Disqualification match against Kurt and his bruised Beer Money Inc.... tonight, right after the Murders fight Mick Folely," AJ knelt down by Kurt's lifeless face "you're not gonna be able to hide with DQ and count outs."


	2. Chapter 1 point 2

TNA iMPACT

Chapter 1._**2**_

**The TNA cameras began to roll in Hulk Hogan's office. The light **from the camera almost blinding the iconic character. The camera man started to use his hands to signal Hulk, "Five, four, three, two, *silent* one."

"Oh boy." Hogan said just as his weekly interview began. Hogan's face changed to an unimpressed grimace and thick eyebrows pointing down with his dark blue eyes staring down Kurt Angle who had apparently slammed the door open. "What are you doing in here Kurt?" Hogan asked as Angle returned the stare.

"You know damn well why I'm in here, Hulk." Kurt shouted. Hogan knew exactly why Angle was here , and Hogan knew Angle knew.

Hulk pushed to one side of Kurt, using his feet, to get a better look at the bruised warrior, "I cannot suspend AJ for his actions because the match stipulations--"

"What stipulations?" Kurt slammed his feet onto Hulk's oak desk.

"Eric Bischoff entered a clause into the match contract before I was able to look at it."

"But what was the clause?"

Hogan took a long pause, making Kurt tense, "It said that the bell started, silently, once you entered the ring. Eric also made it a Last Man Standing match."

Kurt slammed his fist into the wall, letting out a terrible yell of rage. The sweat dripped down his brow, landing in his lighter blue eyes turning them red. Hulk put up his hand to express that he would fix this.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this." Hogan nodded, holding out his hand to Kurt's. Angle took it, and nodded back.


End file.
